The Tricks of a Traveller
by hazel-faerie
Summary: Tom Riddle prided himself on his knowledge. So when a mysterious girl, who knew things she shouldn't, briefly stole his diary from the possession of Ginny and wrote to him with a proposition, he found himself with a fiery thirst to know just who she was, and how she had known about his diary...and his plans. HIATUS TILL FURTHER NOTICE - SORRY :(
1. Prologue

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

*Parseltongue*

'Writing'

 **Prologue:**

'Hello?'

The ink sunk into the page, and before long, words formed in response.

'Hello. Who are you, might I ask?'

'Airi Black.'

'A relation of Orion Black, per chance?'

'He's my Grandfather.' She paused, quill hovering in mid-air. 'I don't have much time Tom, but I wish to discuss something with you in full.'

'How did you know my name?'

'Too little time to explain. Theoretically, if I were to rip a page out of this diary and write on it, would we still be able to communicate?'

'Theoretically, I suppose it might be possible.'

Without hesitation, she tore out the back page, before hastily scribbling, 'I have to go. Don't tell Ginny we've spoken!'

.

'Tom?'

'I'm here.'

'Oh good. It worked.'

'Indeed. Remind me, how do you know who I am?'

Airi bit her lip, before writing. 'Well, for starters, it is printed on the back of your diary.'

'Though that is not how you learned it.'

'No. But that's all I'm saying for now.' She hesitated. 'I have a proposition for you.'

'Oh?'

'Continue with your plan as per normal, but hold off on draining Ginny of her life force and trust that I know what I'm doing.'

'And why would I do that?'

'Because if you don't, then you're going to lose. With or without my interference.'

'Just who are you?'

'A friend, I guess. It's not important. Just know, that in the final stages of your plan, when you take Ginny, I'll get you out of this diary without the need for killing her.'

'Why?'

'For one thing, I don't want Hogwarts to close down.'

'Understandable I suppose. And the real reason?'

'Maybe I'll tell you someday. But for now, do we have a deal?'

'On one condition.'

'Which is?'

'You continue to write to me. Daily.'

Airi felt her eyes widen slightly. 'Done. So long as you don't start draining me.'

'Oh, I wouldn't do that. There's still so much to learn about you, Black.' There was a pause. 'Very well. You have a deal.'

'Pleasure doing business with you.'

'Hm.'


	2. Pt 1 Chapter 1

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

*Parseltongue*

'Writing'

 **Chapter 1:**

"Stupefy."

Tom watched with mild amusement as Harry Potter fell to the ground mid-sentence. His gaze danced up to the girl who had cast the spell. She was smaller than he had thought she'd be. A short, petite, skinny frame. It was hard to believe that _this_ was the girl he had been conversing with for the past seven months. The girl who had known a worrying amount about him. Who had promised him a body.

"Stop draining Ginny."

Tom's eyes flashed. "How do you plan on getting me my body?"

"I already have it."

He raised an eyebrow.

She pulled what appeared to be a doll out of her pocket. Placing it on the floor, she aimed her wand at it, murmuring a spell that had the doll enlarging itself, slowly, until it was life-sized, and Tom could see it for what it really was. A replica of his own form.

"How?" he demanded.

"An old magic," she shrugged. "All I needed was some of your DNA, and the goblins were more than happy to hand over a vial of your blood for one of my vaults." She paused. "Stop draining Ginny."

"I want an oath."

She sighed. Then she raised her wand and said, "I, Airi Castor Black, do swear to transfer the essence of Tom Marvolo Riddle's very first horcrux into the body I have created for it. So, mote it be." The tip of her wand glowed slightly for a few moments, before dimming away to nothing. "Happy?"

"Very."

And with that, he cut himself off from Ginny and disappeared back into the prison that had held him for some fifty years.

.

When Tom came to, he could _feel_. He could feel the cold stone beneath him. Smell the damp around him. It was… He couldn't even describe what it was like to go so long feeling nothing, and then to have it all back. The thrum of magic in his veins. And the mobility that came with a body. A mobility which he soon made use of, standing immediately- flexing his fingers and running his hands down his plane black robes.

"Done admiring yourself?"

His gaze snapped to the impertinent Ravenclaw. She was leaning against the wall, a book resting her lap, looking exhausted. He wasn't surprised. The amount of magic that had no doubt been required to give him a body was taxing on an adult, let alone a twelve-year-old.

"Here." She pulled a very familiar wand from her pocket and threw it at him. He, of course, caught it with ease.

"How did you get this?"

Airi gave him a tired look. "Interrogate me later. But for now, you need to leave. Harry and Ginny will wake soon, and Dumbledore will be in the castle perhaps sooner."

"What are you going to tell them?" Tom asked, genuinely curious.

She stood, shrugging. "Nothing. I'm going to go back up to the castle and pretend I was never here. No-one saw me but you."

Tom inclined his head. "I'll be in touch."

A flicker of a smile appeared on her face. "I wouldn't expect anything less. Goodbye Tom."

"Goodbye…Airi."

He Disapparated.

 **A/N- I apologise for the yet again short chapter. It just felt right to end it there. I promise the next chapters will be longer.**


	3. Pt 1 Chapter 2

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

*Parseltongue*

'Writing'

 **Chapter 2:**

The library was still. Empty. Candles flickered, their flames casting dancing shadows upon the shelves and shelves of books. The setting sun dimly glowed beyond the arching windows, its rays barely reaching the castle. Harry sat amongst it all, unmoving and quiet- too lost in his own thoughts to appreciate the warm atmosphere.

The rest of the school was in the Great Hall, celebrating the closing of the Chamber of Secrets and the return of both Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid. He supposed his absence had been noted, but he had passed his excuses on through Ron, claiming he was tired and just wanted to sleep. The redhead had taken the excuse without question.

"Why aren't you at the feast?"

He flinched at the sudden sound, eyes snapping to the source: petite Ravenclaw, with dirty-blonde hair and grey eyes. "Why aren't you?"

She shrugged, sitting down across from him. "Tired." She paused. "You haven't answered my question."

"Tired." Harry's eyes narrowed slightly. "Who are you?"

"Airi Black. Feel free to call me Airi."

"Harry."

The corner of her mouth lifted slightly. "Can I recommend you a book?"

Harry shifted slightly. "Er…sure."

Airi smiled, and pulled a book from her bag, sliding it across the table towards him.

"A Comprehensive Guide to the Second War of the 1900s?" he read aloud uncertainly.

"You may keep it if you like," she said. "I've already read it."

"Er, thanks," Harry said awkwardly.

"Please read it Harry," she said, a serious plea to her eyes. "All of it. And come and find me when you have." She stood, the seriousness fading. "Congratulations, by the way. On finding Ginny." And then she left.

Harry stared after her for a few moments, not quite able to comprehend what had just happened. Then with a sigh, he turned his gaze back to the book she had given him. ' _Well,'_ he thought, ' _at least 'Mione will be glad to see me reading.'_

.

Harry didn't think he had read so much, so quickly in his life. Whilst at first, he had been dubious about the thick tome, he had quickly become enraptured by it, all the while ignoring the rush of various feelings that came with each new piece of knowledge.

He had never really understood, before, what his parents had been fighting for, and what they had been fighting against. No-one had truly bothered telling him anything about the war other than the Light won, and the Dark was evil. But, it seemed, the second, rather important part, was wholly wrong.

The Dark were not pureblood supremacists who thought muggles and muggleborns should be wiped off the face of the planet. They were in fact wizards who simply wanted to preserve their traditions, and protect their kind. Harry found himself agreeing with many of their points, such as how wizarding children should be indoctrinated to the wizarding world much younger than 11, and at the very least be regularly checked upon. Just look what had happened to him with the Dursleys. They couldn't be the only ones to hate magic. With some of the other points, he felt a little more uncomfortable with, but he figured this was more due to his lack of knowledge on the subject than any fierce disagreement on his part.

As for what the Light was fighting for… He couldn't really understand it, other than the fact that it was a simple misunderstanding and resulting backlash. The Light, it seemed, took the Dark's strong belief that muggles were dangerous and that all wizards and wizarding children should have all ties cut with them, as that the Dark hated muggles and were extremely racist. And also, possibly over Dark magic itself, but Harry found he couldn't comment on that, though he did find the author's comment of 'a witch or wizard could just as easily kill another with a simple levitating charm- a decidedly Light spell- then as with the killing curse' unsettlingly true, and didn't entirely like what questions it brought up in his head.

This was where Harry found himself in conflict with himself. Whilst he did not entirely agree what the Light side- what his _parents_ \- had fought for, he found he couldn't condone the rather extreme methods the Dark side had used: raiding of muggle towns and villages to name just one.

So, when he snapped the book closed in early hours of morning, he found he _had_ to speak to Airi Black. If only to see if she could answer some of the questions that were burning in the flurry that was presently his mind.

Whilst he waited for dawn to break, he found himself musing less so on the book and more so on the one who had given it to him. Airi had appeared almost desperate for him to read 'A Comprehensive Guide to the Second War of the 1900s', as if she believed that if he didn't, something bad would happen. As if she was trying to prevent something. He wasn't sure what she could be trying to prevent, or indeed what it had to do with him, but an instinctual feeling whispered that it was important. And Harry never ignored his instincts.

He presumed Airi was a first year, as he had no recollection of ever seeing her before, but then he didn't share many classes with Ravenclaws and he hadn't exactly been one to expand his social circle beyond Gryffindor. Or expand it all. He was, first and foremost, and introvert, so Harry had found little want to go out of his way to befriend anyone. Particularly when he had Ron and Hermione. Even then, he often found himself hiding away to take a break from the constant presence and chatter of others. It was draining trying to watch and navigate so many people at once, all whilst trying to be the precious Boy-Who-Lived that they wanted him to be.

.

Airi watched with tired eyes as the early-morning risers trickled into the Great Hall, distributing themselves sparsely across the four tables; Gryffindor had the least early risers, Hufflepuff and Slytherin the most. Whilst Gryffindors just disliked mornings, Ravenclaws had the habit of reading into the small hours, therefore rising later, rather than just a unanimous hate of any time before 9am.

She sipped the sweet tea she was nursing, and sighed down at the letter before her. The owl delivering it had accosted her on her way down to the Great Hall, refusing to leave until she had opened the blank envelope. After months of writing to him, Tom Riddle's handwriting was as familiar to her as her own.

 _2am tonight, Hogwarts Gates._

Airi had been expecting something from the mini-Dark Lord. She had yet to answer his questions, and it had been three days since the incident in the Chamber. Whilst she hated the fact that it was an order, she would go. She needed to remain in his good books.

A shadow casting over the letter had her looking up to see one Harry Potter dropping down into the seat opposite her, with the book she had lent him in his grip.

"You've finished?" she asked softly.

"Yes."

"And you have questions?" she guessed.

Harry shifted. "Yeah."

"Shoot."

"Why was there such an extreme misunderstanding between the Light side and Dark side? What actually is Dark Magic? And what's Black Magic? Who is Lord Voldemort? Surely that isn't his real name. And…" He cut off, flushing slightly. He hadn't quite meant to ask so much at once.

"Black Magic is an evil magic. It relies on pain, tearing at the fabric of the soul, and practisers of it usually drive themselves insane by using it," Airi began, a little amused. "Dark Magic is more on sacrifice. Whether it be blood or burning a few plants, or feeding it with emotion and energy. Dark Magic and Black Magic tend to get lumped into one due to a mixture of lack of education, previous Dark Lords using magic wrongly, and muggleborns coming in with their muggle ignorance and prejudiced.

"As for why the misunderstanding was so large, I'm not sure. I think more people were opposed to the massacres the Dark performed than the Dark's actual aims. Admittedly the Dark Lord had lost much of his sanity by the end of the war, which I suspect has something to do with it." She hesitated. "No, Lord Voldemort is not his real name."

"What is it?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."

* * *

 **A/N- I'm sorry this took so long. I was having a bit of a writer's block.**

 **Thank you to MirrorFlower and the DarkWind, SpringsteenFan17, Ssaki and Insidious1604 for reviewing. They make a writer very happy.**


	4. Pt 1 Chapter 3

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

*Parseltongue*

'Writing'

 **Chapter 3:**

Airi Black slipped out of the castle's warmth and into the cool night air, one Harry Potter close on her heels. They walked in silence through the grounds, like ghosts in the stillness that was 2am at Hogwarts.

The sky was clear from cloud, revealing pinpricks in its dark blanket that swirled with beautiful unknown. The moon hung like a silver sickle amongst it all, reflecting light onto the highlands, and guiding the two students who stepped through her rays. A soft breeze brushed past the compacted trees, blades of grass and kissed the tips of Harry and Airi's noses as it went to cast ripples across the Black Lake, disrupting its mirror image of the heavens.

It was a long walk to Hogwarts' gates but Harry did not complain at the length of time it was taking. A part of him wished the walk would go on forever. But he wanted answers enough for it to out rule his nerves, and so he kept his even pace beside Airi.

He glanced at her every so often, as if trying to assure himself she was real. Nothing about Airi made sense. A first-year Ravenclaw, who somehow knew so much, had gone out of her way to get him to read a book on the war in which his parents, along with so many others, had died in. And when he questioned her, she gave him detailed answers that weren't vague or difficult to believe, like the answers he occasionally got from the professors. A small sliver of him was aware that he was being reckless following a girl he didn't know, a girl he didn't know the motive of, to the edge of Hogwarts' boundaries. When he had asked what was waiting for them there, she simply said,

"Your answers."

But his instincts were alight with the belief that she wasn't dangerous. At least, not to him.

Hogwarts' gates were towering black iron, masterfully moulded into shape. Foreboding, intimidating and…protective. Harry watched as Airi placed a hand on the lock, before pushing. The gates swung open. He stared. Surely, they would've been locked? As if sensing his confusion, Airi said,

"They're designed to keep things out, not keep us in."

He chose not to think on what 'things' the gates kept out.

"Come on."

They left the grounds of Hogwarts, stepping out onto the muddy road. Harry tensed, a keen part of him aware that he was no longer within the boundaries of the school's wards. They walked a couple metres further, before coming to a stop. Airi looked about, her grey eyes searching for something…or someone.

"You didn't say you were bringing a friend," a smooth, familiar voice broke the night's quiet.

Harry spun, his eyes locking onto the very last person he wanted to see. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Or, as he had recently discovered, Lord Voldemort.

"Harry, relax," Airi said. "He's not going to hurt you."

"Am I not?" Tom's predatory gaze turned amused.

"No. You are not." The Ravenclaw gave a firm look to Harry. "And you are not going to attack Tom either."

"Tom?" Harry exploded. Panic and shock and confusion were running rife within him. "He's the bloody Dark Lord! You told me so yourself! How are you on such friendly terms?"

Airi sighed, but Tom answered.

"Because we are friends of a fashion, Harry," his voice drawled, a gentle purr to it that made Harry want to reach for his wand. "You see, Airi here has been helping me."

"What?"

"Stop making it sound like I'm a Death Eater," Airi snapped. "Else I won't be telling you anything. Either of you."

Both of them wisely did not respond.

"Tom was right in that I have been helping him, Harry," she continued, her tone much calmer. "But I also have been helping you, though you wouldn't have known it. It was because of me Ginny is still alive, and you did not almost die."

"Why?" Harry blurted.

"That's what I would like to know," Tom added, his dark eyes narrowed at her.

She shook her head, and whispered, "Because you'd be better off allies."

"Why?" Tom hissed.

"Can you Apparate?" she asked.

Tom looked affronted. "Of course."

"Can you Apparate with me and Harry?"

"Yes."

"Do it." At the raise of his eyebrow she added, "Take us to where you've been hiding the past couple of days."

Tom studied her for a few moments, before holding out his hand to Airi, who took it. "Take her hand Potter."

"Hang on…" Harry began, but was ignored.

"Just do it."

Biting down onto his tongue, he took Airi's hand. It was cold and small.

"Don't let go," she warned.

They Disapparated.

Tom smirked, amused, as Harry staggered, retching slightly. Airi swayed on her feet beside him, but he gripped her arm in a fierce hold, keeping her upright. After receiving a small nod of assurance from the petite girl, he let go.

"First time Apparating Potter?"

The boy glared at him, straightening, but said nothing.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Tom said.

His 'humble abode' was in fact a small, neoclassical manor house that looked to have been built in the Georgian era. Around it was the start of well-pruned gardens, though it was difficult to make out in the darkness. Harry found it hard to call the building 'humble'.

Tom led the way into the manor, and the inside was just as expensive and grand as the outside- stylishly decorated in a similar way to photos of the inside of Buckingham Palace that Harry had once seen in primary school. Airi seemed to be just as in awe as he was, from the widening of her eyes as she took everything in.

"Are we free from the trace?" Airi asked, once they were sat down in one of the undoubtedly many rooms.

"Yes."

The Ravenclaw took a slightly shaky breath, before pulling out a miniature silver bowl and her wand from her robes with shaky hands. Harry watched as she tapped the bowl, causing it to grow in size. Tom's eyes narrowed at it.

"Is that a-"

"Yes."

A series of crystal vials were then pulled free and emptied into the bowl, causing it to fill with swirling mist. Harry watched, entranced. It was calling to him. He just knew that in that bowl were his answers.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A pensieve," Airi answered. "It allows you to view memories."

.

 _"Where are we?" Harry wondered aloud._

 _"In Airi's bedroom presumably," Tom answered. "Now quiet, I want to hear what they're saying."_

 _Before them, in various positions around the neat bedroom, were three girls. One was obviously Airi, though she looked a little older. The other two were a blonde and brunette respectively._

 _"…made him insane."_

 _"You have to admit though, Riddle wasn't exactly an angel to begin with," the brunette said._

 _"Can you blame him?" the blonde asked. "Not many people would grow up to be saints with that upbringing."_

 _'Airi' shrugged. "I'm not saying he was all sunshine and rainbows. But after he started making horcruxes he lost it. Riddle was_ smart _. He would've had goals, and he certainly wouldn't have gone after a baby because of some self-fulfilling prophecy spurted out by Trelawney of all people. But Voldemort just killed and tortured, muggles in particular but also just anyone who pissed him off or happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."_

 _"To think," the brunette sighed. "Voldemort used to be_ hot _."_

.

 _They were in a muggle hospital room. 'Airi' lay in the bed, her hair straggly and skin pale. Her hands had cannulas and tubes in them, and her wrists were bandaged. Beside the bed sat a woman who looked nothing like her, what with her olive skin and dark brown eyes, and before her was a nurse._

 _"What book would you prefer?" the nurse asked._

 _"Harry Potter, please," 'Airi' answered. Her voice was quiet. Lost and defeated._

 _"I'm a book?" Harry muttered, bewildered._

 _"Any particular one?"_

 _'Airi' hesitated. "Goblet of Fire."_

 _The nurse smiled. "I'll be right back. If you need anything whilst I'm gone just shout for one of the other nurses."_

 _._

 _'Airi' lay crumpled on the marble floor, suddenly looking a couple years younger than she did in the previous two memories, and much more like the age she presented to them. They watched as she stirred, slowly sitting up and blinking at the grand but barren room. The door opened, and a goblin entered, closely followed by an old man with the same grey eyes as Airi._

 _"You're awake," the man commented._

 _'Airi' stared. "Who are you?" she managed._

 _"I am Lord Alphard Black," the man responded. "And this is Griphook, the keeper of the Black accounts."_

 _'Airi' was shaking. "Griphook? Alphard Black?" she repeated, as if they were impossible beings. "I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming."_

 _"I assure you, you are not," Lord Black said, frowning. "You recognise our names, however?"_

 _"Where am I?" 'Airi' demanded._

 _"Gringotts, Miss Black," Griphook answered, his scratchy voice supplying her the information she desired._

 _"My name is Airi Daniels," she corrected. "And you aren't real. None of this is_ real _!"_

 _._

 _"Great-Uncle?"_

 _Lord Black looked up from his newspaper. "Yes?"_

 _"What do you know of horcruxes?"_

* * *

 ** _A/N-_ Finally learning a bit more about Airi. In the next chapter a great deal will be explained, but not all. Airi isn't going to place all her cards on the table. **

**Guest: Welcome. ^-^ Thank you. Even I'm not 100% definite where I'm taking this so if you have any ideas, let me know!**

 **Pixiecropse: I'm so glad!**

 **LGilbert1982: Thank you, I'm so happy you like it.**

 **MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Haha, thankoo. Harry's going to be doing a bit more reading yet if Airi and Tom have anything to say about it. Knowledge is power after all.**


	5. Pt 1 Chapter 4

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

*Parseltongue*

'Writing'

 **Chapter 4:**

"What's a horcrux?" Harry blurted, the second they emerged from the pensieve.

"A horcrux is an object in which someone has concealed part of their soul," Tom answered darkly, sitting smoothly on the sofa opposite Airi, his eyes not once leaving hers. "By doing so they essentially become immortal."

Harry grimaced slightly. "And…and Voldemort, you, made one of these?"

"Several," Airi whispered.

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"Tom," Airi began, "the Gaunt family ring, Hufflepuff's Cup, Salazar Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Nagini his snake, and…" her voice trailed off.

"And?" Tom prompted, a threatening undertone to his voice.

"Well, you, Harry."

"What?" the second-year shouted, aghast. "There's a piece of _Voldemort_ inside of me?"

"It wasn't intentional," Airi explained hurriedly. "I'm still not quite sure how it worked, but I have a feeling he intended to use your death to make his seventh horcrux, and that had something to do with it."

"A _piece_ of _Voldemort's soul_ is inside of me." He looked ill.

"How do you know all of this?" Tom snapped, his patience with Harry's own curiosity gone. "Your memories explained very little."

"I don't know everything but…" Airi bit her lip. "When my father died, my mother was terrified that Voldemort would go after her and me too. So, she found a ritual that would shift me into a different dimension, and for added measure she included the runes to change the time period as well. Or so Great-Uncle Alphard pieced together.

"I grew up in a world where you were both book characters in a series of seven books written by a woman called J.K Rowling. The Harry Potter series was incredibly popular and even became a franchise with films and everything. But magic wasn't real. It was dead there. Just a figment of the imagination." She swallowed. "Which was why I never discovered I had magic.

"It was coming up to my sixteenth birthday when I got tugged back. Great-Uncle Alphard had managed to piece together a way to bring me back to this world. Somehow I regressed back to the age I am supposed to be in this year along the way." She shook her head. "I don't really understand the semantics of it. I just remember waking up in Gringotts 11-years-old again.

"Once I had come to terms with what had happened, I guess I decided that I was going to use what I knew to change the timeline."

Tom narrowed his eyes. "And just _what_ are you trying to prevent?"

"A war." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "I made the most of the Black family library and researched as much as I could. I came up with a few theories and a plan. And, well, I stole the diary off Ginny and started."

Harry's forehead creased and asked slowly, "What happened in the Chamber? After I fell unconscious."

"Tom stopped draining Ginny, and I performed a ritual to transfer him into the body I had crafted for him. Once he woke, I told him to leave before you and Ginny woke, before going back up to the castle to act like nothing ever happened."

"How did you get into the Chamber?" he questioned. "Are you a Parselmouth?"

She shook her head. "I cast a disillusionment charm on myself and followed you. I already knew that the tunnel would collapse so I made sure to be on the right side when it did."

"How are you not a Slytherin?" Tom sighed, almost mournfully.

She giggled slightly. "The Hat wanted me to be, but he agreed with me when I presented my argument."

Tom quirked an eyebrow. "And that was?"

"I needed to be in a house of neutrality, particularly one where they wouldn't question how much time I spent in the library, what books I was reading… If I was in Slytherin I would be under suspicion and I doubt I would have gotten away with half as much as I did this year."

There was a long stretch of silence before Harry asked, somewhat apprehensively,

"What do you want from us?"

"To be allies." Her grey eyes dropped to her hands. "Friends even… And Harry, before you say he's the Dark Lord, I feel I should point out to you that in the books- which would have been your reality if it wasn't for my interference- Professor Dumbledore was willingly going to send you to your death. I don't know at what point he realised you were a horcrux, but, and I quote Snape, he was 'raising you like a pig for slaughter'." She paused. "He also happened to have been the one who left you with the Dursleys."

Harry's fists clenched in his lap, his eyes suddenly very cold. " _He's_ the reason I was left there?" he whispered.

"…yes."

.

"Harry!"

The small raven-haired boy turned around to see Hermione running towards him, a mixed look of anger and relief on her face.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. "Ron said you weren't in the dorm when he woke up, and no-one has seen you all morning!"

He gave a weak smile. "I just went for a walk. Didn't feel much like talking, you know? After everything that's happened this year…"

Hermione's features softened. "Oh Harry." She sighed. "Just don't run off again! Okay?"

"'Course."

"Come on," Hermione took his wrist, not noticing how he tensed under her touch. "Everyone's been worried sick. Well, everyone but Snape of course but he's a…"

Harry zoned her out, humming non-committedly every so often. His thoughts drifted over to the truth of where he had been: Tom Riddle's manor; one of the Slytherin family's side properties and a bolt hole.

When he had agreed to go to the gates with Airi, he had not been expecting what had followed, beginning with being introduced the teenage Dark Lord, who also happened to be a horcrux, just like, apparently, himself. And if _that_ hadn't been hard enough to wrap his head around, he had discovered that Airi had grown up in a completely different universe where he was fictional.

They had talked till near-dawn, before Airi's exhaustion took her over and she drifted off to sleep on the sofa, just leaving Tom and Harry awake….

 _Tom flicked his wand, causing a blanket to settle gently over the petite blonde- an act Harry hadn't quite expected of a budding murdering megalomaniac- before turning his attention to Harry, a hint of a smirk on his face. He shifted awkwardly under the Slytherin's gaze._

 _"Well, well, well," Tom purred, "seems we have more in common than I initially thought, Harry."_

 _Unsure of how to respond, Harry stayed silent._

 _"What do you make of Airi's desire for us to be_ friends _?" he questioned, his words slow and considered._

 _"Um…well, er, I guess it's not unreasonable," Harry answered nervously, "even if you did kill my parents."_

 _"_ I _was in a diary when your parents were killed Harry," Tom scowled. "And you will do well to remember it."_

 _"Right. Sorry." Harry paused. "What do you think about it?"_

 _An amused smirk drew itself across the older boy's features. "Oh Harry," he said, "perhaps I will tell you one day…when you're older."_

 _Emerald eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?"_

 _"Would you like me to fix your eyesight?" Tom asked, ignoring his question completely._

 _Harry blinked. "What?"_

 _Tom rolled his eyes. "You heard me, Harry, and I will not repeat myself."_

 _"You're serious?"_

 _His lips thinned. "Of course."_

 _"But why?" Harry asked, bewildered._

 _"I dislike your glasses," Tom answered plainly. "They are ugly and obstruct your eyes."_

 _"Um…" Harry hesitated. "Wouldn't it be a bit odd if I returned to Hogwarts not needing them anymore, though? Especially when no-one knows I left in the first place…"_

 _Tom sighed. "Very well. But those glasses will be gone in the summer."_

 _Harry wasn't sure whether or not he should be offended by Tom's extreme dislike of his glasses, but he didn't mention this, instead nodding to Tom's demand, stifling a yawn as he did so. He was really rather tired._

 _"Sleep," Tom ordered. "I will wake you when it is time to return to Hogwarts."_

 _"But what are you going to do?"_

 _He quirked an eyebrow. "I fail to see how it is any of your business, Potter."_

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, effectively gaining back his attention. She huffed, irritably. "Honestly, are you even listening to me?"

"Um, something about the library?" Harry guessed.

The bookworm gave him a flat look.

He sighed. "No. Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you had finished that book of yours yet," Hermione said. "Not that I'm trying to discourage you reading for once, but I was wondering if I might borrow it once you were done…"

Harry blinked. "Oh. I'll have to ask the person who lent it to me first but sure."

"Who lent it to you?" Hermione frowned. "Surely not Ron?"

Harry barely resisted laughing at the thought. "No. It was a Ravenclaw first-year. Airi Black. She approached me in the library and we got talking and, well, I walked away with a book to read."

"You've never mentioned her before."

"I wasn't aware I had to," Harry retorted, a little defensively. ' _If Hermione finds out what I've been up to…'_

Hermione shot him a glare. "No need to be rude, Harry."

"Sorry."

"Do you suppose she'll be in the Great Hall?" Hermione asked, as they turned the corner. "If she's there for lunch we can ask her then."

Hermione was right to assume, as they quickly found Airi sitting alone at the end of the Ravenclaw table, picking at the pasta in front of absently, upon entering the Great Hall. Hermione nudged Harry, asking quietly,

"Why is she alone?"

Harry frowned. "I don't know. I guess she just hasn't made any friends yet."

"Harry, it's nearly the end of the year." Hermione gnawed her bottom lip. "We'll just have to befriend her. I remember how miserable it was not having any friends before Halloween in first year."

A cold pang in Harry's chest had him quickly shoving away all his own memories of being friendless, and he forced a smile as he and Hermione greeted Airi, who looked up at them a little warily, though with a polite smile.

"We were wondering if it would be okay if I borrowed the book you leant Harry now he's finished with it," Hermione said, straight to the point.

Airi blinked. "Oh. Of course. I told Harry he could keep it, so it's up to him who he lends it to."

The girls' gazes turned to Harry, who shrugged,

"I don't mind."

"Then that's settled," Hermione smiled, sitting down.

Harry stared. "'Mione?"

"What?" the bookworm demanded, a fierce gleam to her eyes that reminded Harry strongly of Mrs Weasley when he had told her he wasn't used to eating as much as she had given him. "There aren't any rules forbidding us from sitting at other houses' tables. Besides, I'd like to see what it would be like to eat at the table of the house that Hat wanted me in."

* * *

 **A/N-**

 **trekkifulron: Hehe, apologies for the cliffhanger. At least I updated pretty quick?**

 **WelcomeToTheLoser'sClub: I imagine a shot of holly would be quite prickly... ^-^**

 **Pixiecropse: Here's more?**

 **MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Aw I'm so glad. :)**


	6. Pt 1 Chapter 5

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

*Parseltongue*

'Writing'

 **Chapter Five:**

 _Dear Airi,_

 _I request that you sit with you cousin, Draco, on the return journey to Platform 9 ¾ rather than finding an apartment by yourself- do not deny that you wouldn't have sat alone, as I am more than aware of how your social life has faired at Hogwarts this past year. I hope that with this little push you might find yourself a friend._

 _Narcissa and Lucius will be collecting you from the platform, as I am unfortunately unwell and am currently residing at St Mungo's for the next week. Do not worry young niece, it is merely a minor case of Black Cat Flu. I will be back on my feet before you can say Quidditch._

 _Your Great-Uncle,_

 _Alphard._

Airi bit down on her bottom lip. Regardless of Alphard's belief that she shouldn't worry, she did, for she was more than aware that her Great-Uncle would die at some point in the next two years or so, and anxiety was clutching her heart, whispering that this was it. That he was dying. And this was one death she didn't know how to stop.

Pocketing the letter, she stood and joined the slow throng of students heading down towards the carriages. Chatter echoed off them, as the crowd talked of what they planned to do with their summers, and seventh years began to make their farewells- leaving Hogwarts for the last time, in search of what lay beyond the realms of the ancient school. Airi didn't join in their chatter. Whilst she was not disliked, she had not made any friends. Except perhaps Harry, and maybe Hermione too judging from the way the bookworm was determined to include her into everything. A part of her had planned to befriend Luna, but she had quickly grown so submerged in her goal that she forgot everything else. Her only socialising was through the torn-out page of a diary.

She climbed into a carriage with two Gryffindors she didn't recognise, who were more than happy to ignore her and continue with their own conversation. Airi didn't mind, she wasn't sure what she would say to them.

The Hogwarts Express waited for them patiently, its scarlet coat gleaming and steam puffing out of its chimney every so often- a loud warning whistling sound breaking through the students' talk. Absently Airi noted the train was done in Gryffindor colours, and wondered if this was purposeful as she stepped onto her ride to King's Cross.

The long corridor between compartments was packed tightly as all years and houses pushed past each other in attempt to find empty compartments or their friends; Airi amongst them, in attempt to find Draco, as per her guardian's wishes. It took her a while and changing carriages, but she eventually found her platinum blonde cousin, sitting with two other boys. She knocked softly on the compartment door before sliding it open.

"Um, Great-Uncle Alphard said I was to sit with you Draco," she said awkwardly. "Is that okay?"

Draco nodded. "Mother already told me. Go ahead."

"Thanks," she murmured, sitting down next to the sandy-haired boy of the two.

"This is Blaise Zabini," Draco introduced, gesturing to the olive-skinned and dark-haired boy beside him, "and Theodore Nott," he gestured to the boy she was sitting next to. They both gave her polite smiles. "Blaise, Theo, this is my cousin, Airi Black."

"How come we've never met you before bella?" Blaise asked, an easy, smiling tone to his voice.

"She's a first-year," Draco answered, before she had chance to open her mouth. Then added, "Ravenclaw."

"You'll get along with Theo then," Blaise said, before teasingly adding at expense of the third boy, "He's always got his head in a book. It's a wonder he isn't an eagle."

Theo rolled his eyes. "It's better than being up my ass, like yours is Blaise."

He gasped. "Such vulgar language."

Airi couldn't help the amused twitch to the corner of her mouth.

As Blaise and Theo bickered back and forth, Draco let out an exasperated sigh, turning to her with an apologetic look.

"They're always like this," he said. "I don't know why I put up with them."

Airi gave a small shrug, a half-smile forming on her face. "They're more intelligent than Crabbe and Goyle?"

Draco smirked. "That is probably it."

The rest of the journey passed in comfortable conversation, and bit by bit Airi relaxed and her nerves faded. Whilst Theo was the intelligent, sassy bookworm of the trio of boys, Blaise was the smooth talker and flirt. which Airi discovered, from a side-comment from Theo, was useful for when Blaise wanted to collect information and gossip. Draco seemed to be the unofficial leader of them. He was intelligent, driven, quick with the comebacks and had such a sense of self-assurance and self-confidence that Airi could see why many people mistook him for arrogant. She could see why the three were friends and had every faith that they would one day rule Slytherin House. Whilst socialising wasn't her scene, Airi enjoyed their company.

Once the train had pulled up at Platform 9 ¾, the students flooded out of the carriages. Airi stuck close to Draco during this time, not wanting to lose him and then be left behind at the platform. An irrational fear, she knew, but a fear nonetheless.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stood aside from the main crowds, exuding an air of wealth, privilege and nobility that was somewhat intimidating. Narcissa broke into smile as they approached, immediately pulling Draco into a hug, before turning to Airi who shifted from foot to foot nervously; she had met the Malfoys once before, shortly after her return, but that was with Alphard at her side. Narcissa cupped the side of her face with delicate fingers, before pulling her into a hug also, as Lucius and Draco greeted each other in a much more formal manner.

"Unless there is anything you have left on the train, we should be leaving," Lucius said. "The house elves have dinner waiting for us, and I'd rather not stay amongst this rabble," he sneered slightly at the rest of the platform, "for any longer than necessary."

"Take hold of arm, dear, and grip your things tightly," Narcissa instructed Airi. "We will be Apparating back to the manor."

.

Airi stepped into her bedroom sighing, allowing every part of her to relax, and shed the pressures she bore daily. She didn't hide her personality as such, more the things she knew. It was hard not to react when she saw people who would still potentially die, or would suffer at the hands of war, and constantly having to be vigilant about it was exhausting. There were only a select few people she didn't have to be so careful with, and they were only recent additions.

"Tiring day?"

Airi flinched, eyes snapping to the source of the voice. Tom sat in the window, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles casually, as he leant against the wall's depth. Upon realising who it was, she relaxed again, shooting him a small glare.

"How did you get in here?" she asked.

"Apparated," Tom answered smoothly, standing up in a swift, graceful movement. "It appears I am still keyed into the wards." He walked towards her, until he was just centimetres away, a frown creasing into his forehead. He tilted her head with his forefinger and thumb, forcing her to look him in the eye.

Airi pulled away as she felt the brush against her mental shields. "Don't do that, Tom."

"You learnt Occlumency?"

"No," she said softly. "I'm a natural."

"Interesting," Tom murmured to himself, before snapping his attention back to her. "What is wrong?" he asked, a little disjointedly.

She shrugged. "I'm tired."

His eyes narrowed. "And?"

"Great-Uncle Alphard is in the hospital with Black Cat Flu," she elaborated. "I know he dies before the end of Harry's fourth year, and I'm scared that…"

"This is when he dies," Tom finished.

She looked away. "Yeah."

"You needn't be," Tom said after a moment's pause. "You are mine now, and I look after what is mine."

Airi gave him a sad smile. He wasn't quite understanding, but she acknowledged his attempt- something she had not expected from him at all, truthfully. Sentimentality had never been Tom's style.

"No chick flick moments," she said quietly, the corner of her mouth quirking.

Tom's forehead creased. "Chick flick moments?" he repeated distastefully.

"Muggle thing," Airi explained with a slight laugh.

"Hm," he hummed derisively.

There were a few seconds of silence between them as the conversation fell to a natural pause. They just stood in the quiet for those moments, just existing in each other's company.

"I brought something for you," Tom broke the stillness. He pulled a small journal out of his pocket and held it out to her. "I have its pair. Through them we may communicate."

Airi took the journal, her fingers instinctively opening it and pinching a sheet of the inside parchment to test the paper quality. A habit she had had for years. "Protean charm?" she asked, looking up at him.

He smirked. "In a way. I adapted it to suit our needs."

She rolled her eyes at his cockiness. "And let the summer begin."

* * *

 **A/N- And that's the end of Part One. Up next, Harry's third year! With a few changes...**

 **trekkifulron: Airi will certainly be making a few changes as far as Sirius is concerned. And to answer your question, Sirius is Airi's Uncle. I'm sure I now don't have to say who the father is. :)**

 **MirrorFlower and DarkWind: I'm glad!**

 **The Wandmaker: Aw thank you. My goal is not to make this story too OC-centric, and try and spread it evenly between her, Harry and Tom. Harry will start to fight back a little more against Hermione as time goes on. He's going to be employing his Slytherin side a lot what with Airi and Tom's influence, and will have lots of things to start hiding from her.**


	7. Pt 2 Chapter 1

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

*Parseltongue*

'Writing'

 **Chapter One:**

'Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday!

Look, I'm really sorry about that telephone call. I hope the muggles didn't give you a hard time. I asked Dad, and he reckoned I shouldn't have shouted.

It's brilliant here in Egypt. Bill's taken us round all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff.

I couldn't believe it when Dad won The Daily Prophet draw. 700galleons! Most of it's gone on this holiday but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year.

We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my new wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there?

Don't let the muggles get you down!

Try and come to London,

Ron'

'Dear Harry,

Ron wrote to me and told me about his phone call to your Uncle Vernon. I do hope you're all right.

I'm on holiday in France at the moment and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you – what if they'd opened it at Customs? – but then Hedwig turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday for a change. I bought your present by owl-order; there was an advertisement in The Daily Prophet (I've been getting it delivered, it's so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world). Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet he's learning loads, I'm really jealous – the ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating.

There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here too. I've re-written my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things I've found out. I hope it's not too long, it's two rolls of parchment more than Professor Binns asked for.

Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? Will your aunt and uncle let you come? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on 1st September!

Love, from,

Hermione

P.S. Ron says Percy's Head Boy. I'll bet Percy's really pleased. Ron doesn't seem to be very happy about it.'

'Dear Harry,

Great-Uncle Alphard is home now, thank you for asking. He's a little unwell still but the healers believe he'll pull through soon enough.

Happy Birthday! I'm sorry we can't come and see you for your 14th, but I don't think you aunt and uncle would appreciate mine and Tom's presence considering your visitor. So, I've enclosed your presents in the parcel this letter was attached to.

Also, regarding your permission slip for Hogsmeade, I advise you simply forge your uncle and aunt's signatures. The professors won't notice, particularly as they've never seen their signatures before. It'll be easier and more successful than trying to get your relatives to sign.

I'll see you soon,

Airi'

Harry frowned slightly. ' _What did she mean by my visitor? And my Hogsmeade permission form?'_ Shaking his head, knowing he'll likely find out soon, he turned his attention to the parcel. Tearing away the brown paper, his eyes widened slightly at the number of things that were in there: a wand holster, two small jars of something, various confectionary and a book titled 'Dark and Light: Healing'. Snatching up the note that was also enclosed, he read,

'The wand holster is invisible to muggles and will hide your wand, as well as preventing it from being summoned by others. Tom has one similar – I thought you would make use of one too.

The jars contain a healing balm. It'll work on minor cuts, and all bruises. Simply apply to the desired area, and it'll relieve pain as well as begin to heal it. Please use it, there is no need for you to be in unnecessary pain because of your relatives.

Tom suggested the book. He thought you might be more open to learning the positive spells the Dark Arts can offer. I've flicked through it, and it's quite interesting.

Happy Birthday.'

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. He had never fully revealed the extent at which he suffered in the Dursleys' care. What with Vernon's quick, violent temper, and Dudley's love of beating him up, he was always sporting at least one nasty bruise. But Airi knew and had sent him something to help. No-one had ever done that before. Not even the teachers he had tried to tell back when he was four.

Shoving the thoughts from his mind, Harry turned to his final letter: the one from Hogwarts. Slitting open the envelope, he pulled out the first page of parchment within and read:

'Dear Mr Potter,

Please note that the new school year will begin on September 1st. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾ at 11 o'clock.

Third-years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade at certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign.

A list of books for next year is enclosed.

Yours sincerely,

Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress'

' _Well that's Airi's suggestion of forgery explained. The Dursleys would never sign something that would make me happy.'_ Harry proceeded to pull out the Hogsmeade permission form and the book list. After giving them both a cursory glance over, he looked over at his alarm clock. It now read 2am.

Deciding to worry about trying his hand at forgery and such when he woke up, Harry got into bed and reached up to cross another day on the chart he'd made for himself, counting down the days left until his return to Hogwarts. Then he took off his glasses and lay down, eyes open, facing his birthday cards. The corner of his mouth upturned. _'Happy Birthday to me.'_

.

Who the mysterious visitor Airi had mentioned was, in fact, Marge Dursley – as Harry discovered upon going downstairs the morning of his birthday. The large woman was staying for a week, along with one of her many dogs, Ripper. Harry didn't know what was worse: the fact Marge was staying with them, or that she had brought a dog with her. Usually, Harry didn't have much against dogs, but Marge's, he did. They were trained to be violent towards him – he didn't have enough fingers on his hands to count the times he had been chased by them.

That week was hell.

It dragged out but eventually Marge's last night arrived.

Harry had been forced to cook a multiple course dinner, whilst Vernon uncorked several bottles of expensive wine. The starter and the main course past by without any issues – for which Harry was grateful for he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to keep his anger in check – and whilst the lemon meringue pie was devoured, Vernon bored them all with a long talk about his company. But then coffee was made, and his uncle brought out a large bottle of strong whiskey.

"Can I tempt you, Marge?"

Marge, Harry knew, was already drunk. He could see it in how the wine had caused her bloated face to turn a flushed red that gave the impression she had a very bad rash.

"Just a small one, then," she chuckled. "A bit more than that…and a bit more…that's the boy." She promptly downed the whisky glass, smacking her lips. "Ah! Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry up for me."

Harry resisted the urge to point out that his aunt hadn't lifted a single finger to make the meal he had prepared.

Marge burped and patted her swollen tweed stomach. "Pardon me. But I do like to see a healthy-sized boy," she continued, winking at Dudley, who was on his fourth slice of pie. "You'll be a proper sized man, Dudders, like your father. Yes, I'll have a spot more of that whisky Vernon.

"Now, this one here," she jerked her head at Harry, "this one's got a mean, runty look about him. You get that with dogs. I had the Colonel drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Under-bred."

' _Keep calm,'_ Harry shouted at himself, ' _she'll be gone tomorrow.'_

"It all comes down to the blood, as I was saying the other day," Marge continued. "Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family Petunia, but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best of families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us."

A funny ringing began in Harry's ears.

"This Potter," Marge said loudly, seizing the whisky and splashing more into her glass, "you never told me what he did?"

"He – he didn't work," Vernon said, with a half-glance at Harry. "Unemployed."

"As I expected! A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who…"

"He was not," Harry said suddenly.

The table went very quiet. He had never felt so angry in his life.

"More whisky anyone?" yelled Vernon, who had gone very white. He emptied the bottle into Marge's glass. "You, boy, go to bed – go on!"

"No, Vernon," Marge hiccoughed. "Go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash – drunk I expect…"

"They didn't die in a car crash!" Harry snarled, suddenly on his feet.

"They died in a car crash, you, nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" Marge screamed, swelling with fury. "You are an insolent, ungrateful little…"

She suddenly stopped speaking. For a moment, it looked as though she couldn't find the words to express just what she thought Harry was – swelling with an inexpressible anger. But the swelling didn't stop. Slowly, she expanded: her piggy eyes sunk deeper into her large face, and her mouth became too stretched for speech. Several buttons burst from her tweed jacket. She was inflating like a monstrous balloon. Her stomach burst free of her skirt. Each of her fingers blowing up to become unmoveable.

"MARGE!" Vernon and Petunia cried together, leaping to their feet as Marge's who body began to rise off her chair towards the ceiling.

Ripper ran into the room, barking madly.

"NO!" Vernon seized one of Marge's feet and tried to pull her down, only to be lifted off the floor himself.

Ripper jumped forward and sunk his teeth into his leg, causing Vernon to roar in pain.

Harry sprinted from the dining room before anyone could stop him. There was no way he would survive their wrath – he had to get out of there. The cupboard door burst open as he reached it, and in seconds he had heaved his trunk to the front door. He took the stairs four at a time – rushing into his room to collect his belongings in there, stuffing them into his pillowcase. He had just dashed back downstairs, when Vernon exploded out of the dining room in apoplectic rage.

"COME BACK IN HERE!" he bellowed. "COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!"

But a reckless anger had come over Harry. He kicked his trunk open, pulled out his wand and pointed it at Vernon.

"She deserved it," he hissed, his words almost slipping into Parseltongue in his anger. "She deserved what she got. And _you_ , you keep away from me." He shut his trunk and opened the door. "I'm going. I've had enough."

* * *

 **A/N - And so the first chapter of part two is complete... Let me know your thoughts! What do you think is going to happen next?**


	8. Pt 2 Chapter 2

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

*Parseltongue*

'Writing'

 **Chapter Two:**

"Great Uncle Alphard? I know you're resting but I was wondering if…"

Airi's voice cut off. She froze.

Blood splattered the edge of the sheets and the neckline of his pyjamas. His face was like chalk, and crimson dribbled from the corner of blue lips.

"BITTY!" Airi screamed. "BITTY!"

 _CRACK!_

"What does Missy Airi want of Bitty?" the house elf squeaked.

"Get the healers," she ordered shakily. "Now."

Bitty bowed, before cracking away.

She was trembling. Everything was cold. Her breath was caught in her throat, like something was stuck and blocking its path. And she just stood there, unable to move. Just staring. Just shaking. Quivering like a leaf about to be torn away from a branch by the winter wind.

The healers arrived. Brushed straight past her. She watched, numb, as they took him away – shouting orders at each other. They took a portkey. Snatching him from the bed. One remained and stepped up to her. His eyes were brown and gentle.

"Is there anyone you would like me to contact?" he asked.

' _Tom,'_ her mind whispered, but she couldn't give his name. Instead she shook her head. "No. There's no-one." Was that her speaking? She couldn't be sure. It was all so distant.

"I'm going to take your hand and we're going to Apparate to St Mungo's. Okay?"

She nodded.

He took her hand and then they were gone.

.

She wasn't sure how long she had been siting outside the room. Five minutes. Five hours. Five days. She didn't know.

The healers had told her they were doing everything they could. That she had done well calling them.

She wasn't allowed to see him yet.

"Airi."

Grey eyes blinked, slowly. "Tom?"

The dark-brunette nodded, sitting down beside her.

"What time is it?"

"11pm."

"The day?"

"August 6th."

Her hands clenched into her skirt. "Harry… He'll be at The Leaky Cauldron by now. I need you to check on him. I'd go myself, but I can't…" her voice trailed off.

Tom stood. "I'll go."

"Tom?"

"Yes, Airi?"

"Thank you."

.

At some point the Malfoys arrived. Who had called them, she didn't know. Probably the healers. Lucius went straight to the healer in charge of Alphard. Narcissa fretted over her. And Draco just sat there with her, not sure what to say.

Lucius walked over to them and they all stood. "The healers say that if you want to see him, then to do so now. He doesn't have long left."

Airi shook her head, backing away.

"Darling," Narcissa sighed, stepping towards her.

She ran.

.

"Time of death, 00:33am, 7th August 1993."

* * *

 **A/N- Only a short one, for more stylistic reasons. I felt it suited how Airi was processing things more accurately.**

 **Wolfprincess1995: Tom will have his moments where he's like 'WTF is that?' And as for Pettigrew... I have a few different ideas of how Airi's going to deal with him, but I haven't decided on one yet.**

 **tekkifulron: Very, very, very close. A lot of your prediction is what happened in the background, on Harry's end. As for Ron... *shrugs* I don't know yet.**

 **MirrorFlower and DarkWind: I'm glad :)**


	9. Pt 2 Chapter 3

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

*Parseltongue*

'Writing'

 **Chapter 3:**

She looked terrible.

At first glance, Airi looked the same as she always did. Ivory skin, grey eyes, long dirty-blonde hair, split at the side, front strands on the left braided back out of her face. Petite. But at second glance, Harry could see the things that weren't initially there before. Her grey eyes were dead, and dark circles bruised her ivory skin. Her cheeks were hollow, and her clothes hung off her slightly – no longer fitting. Skeletal.

"You're looking at me like Tom did," she commented. There was an emptiness to her voice. "Like I'm about to die."

His cheeks heated slightly. "Sorry."

"It's okay. You can't help it." Airi sighed, cupping her mug of tea. "I guess you're wondering why I'm here."

"Yeah, kinda," he mumbled. "Not that I'm not happy to see you," he hastily added.

"It's about Sirius Black," she began.

Harry frowned. "The Azkaban escapee everyone's looking for?"

"Yes." She took a stalling sip of tea. "When your parents went into hiding from Voldemort, they used the Fidelius Charm. The Fidelius Charm hides a property and its inhabitants, making it so that no-one can just find it or give away its location, except the secret keeper. The secret keeper is the only one who can pass on the information of the property's location and who can be found there. Everyone thought that your parents' secret keeper was Sirius Black, James's best friend."

His hands clenched tightly around his own mug. "Thought?"

"Their secret keeper was actually another of your father's friends, Peter Pettigrew. Sirius suggested it. He'd be the obvious choice, after all. They told no-one. Peter gave up your location to Lord Voldemort, and…I'm sure you can figure out what happened next.

"Sirius arrived at the scene. He was going to take you, but Hagrid persuaded him to hand you over to him. Professor Dumbledore had decided that you would be better off with the Dursleys. Sirius, consumed by grief, and rage at Peter, did so before running off to find and kill Peter.

"He did find him. But it was a tap. Peter shouted accusations at Sirius, saying that he had killed Lily and James, before blowing up the street, killing 12 muggles. In the chaos, he cut off his own finger, before transforming into a rat and running away. Sirius, hysterical, was arrested and taken straight to Azkaban without a trial." Airi sighed. "I'm sorry Harry."

His grip around his mug was so hard that if he applied much more pressure the mug would shatter. His eyes burned, and a barely restrained rage was roaring inside of him. _'Peter Pettigrew are the reason they're dead!'_

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"Peter or Sirius?" Airi asked warily.

"Peter."

"He's been hiding under the guise of a pet rat with the Weasleys. You know him as Scabbers – Ron's rat."

"I'm going to kill him," Harry found himself growling, jumping to his feet.

"No, you're not," Airi said calmly.

He whirled on her. "How do you know? He killed my parents Airi!"

"Yes. But we need Peter alive to free Sirius." She closed her eyes. "Sirius is your godfather Harry, and he doesn't deserve to spend the rest of his life as a fugitive. We hand Peter over to Amelia Bones, of the DMLE, with the orders to interrogate him over Veritaserum, and some suggested questions. Sirius will be declared innocent. And, providing all goes well, he'll become your guardian and get you away from the Dursleys."

Harry took a deep breath. "His last name is Black. Relation of yours?"

"He's my Uncle," she said softly. "And a relation of yours too, actually. Very distant cousins."

"How did he escape?"

"He's an unregistered animagus," she replied. "Transformed into his dog form, slipped through the bars and swam to shore."

Harry stared at her. "Seriously?"

The corner of her mouth twitched. "Yes."

He tugged a hand through his hair. "I don't even know what to think right now."

Airi stood. "I'll leave you to adjust. Just don't do anything stupid, Harry, and whatever you do, do _not_ write a letter to Ron. If Peter gets whiff of the fact we know the truth, he'll run."

"Okay," he agreed shakily.

She paused at the door. "Oh, and I like the new look by the way. Suits you." She offered him a small smile, before opening the door and slipping away.

.

Harry's conversation with Airi plagued him for the remaining week and a half of the holidays. The girl herself, only contacted him once more to let him know that she would be unavailable for until the last two days of the holidays whilst her Great-Uncle's funeral rites passed. This both relieved Harry and made him more angsty. He had so much more he wanted to ask her, but at the same time he wanted to be left alone to allow his thoughts to settle.

Tom Riddle, however, simply would not let him have his time alone.

It seemed, whilst Airi was indisposed, Tom had found himself with so much time on his hands, that he had taken to bothering Harry. Although, Harry found himself unable to complain as the older boy _had_ fixed his eyesight, and a lot of his interfering was actually to Harry's benefit. He was still a little sore over how the Slytherin had gone behind his back to change his electives however.

"Divination and Care of Magical Creatures will get you nowhere," Tom had sneered. "And you only chose two subjects at that. Pathetic. No, you'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. You may thank me later."

Harry just dreaded telling Ron of the change.

Amongst interfering with his educational life choices, Tom had set fire to his clothes. Not that Harry was particularly attached to Dudley's cast-offs, but _still_. He'd then been dragged around both Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley as to acquire a 'more appropriate wardrobing fitting of a wizard'. Tom had allowed him to pick up some muggle clothes, as well, thankfully – though not without the items passing his approval first.

Harry found himself not minding Tom's company, after the first few days of whining. It was, after all, quite amusing to see Tom's reaction to the modern world: "What in the name of Merlin is _that?_ ", "That is not a skirt, Harry. That is a belt." and "Young people these days, absolutely no self-respect," were quite common in conversation. And there were the benefits that Tom, whilst an impatient teacher, had taught him a few spells – sneering the whole time about "How the curriculum at Hogwarts has fallen since my day. Honestly, we were taught this in first year."

For a budding Dark Lord, he wasn't all that bad.

"Harry! HARRY!"

The raven-haired boy, blinked, spinning wildly in the street to see who was shouting him down. Ron and Hermione. They were sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, Ron looking incredibly freckly and Hermione thoroughly tanned.

"Finally!" Ron grinned, as Harry sat down at their table. "We went to The Leaky Cauldron, but they said you'd left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's, and…"

"I got all my school stuff last week," Harry explained. "And how come you know I'm staying at The Leaky Cauldron?"

"Dad," Ron said simply.

"Did you really blow up your aunt, Harry?" Hermione asked, in a very serious, very disapproving voice.

"I didn't mean to," Harry said defensively, whilst Ron laughed. "And she's not my aunt."

"It's not funny, Ron," said Hermione sharply. "Harry could've gotten into serious trouble."

He internally scowled. _Tom_ had actually congratulated him, after lecturing him on getting caught. "Like I said, I didn't do it on purpose."

Hermione sighed. "I know but…you had me worried."

Harry deflated. "Sorry 'Mione."

"Hey!" Ron interjected. "We're staying at The Leaky Cauldron tonight too! So, you can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow. Hermione's there as well."

Hermione nodded, beaming. "Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things."

"Excellent," Harry said happily.

"Look at this," said Ron, pulling a long thin box out of a bag and opening it. "Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willowing and unicorn hair. And we've got all our books." Ron pointed at a large bag under his chair. "What about those monster books, eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted two."

"What's all that, Hermione?" Harry asked, pointing at the _three_ bulging bags under her chair.

"Well, I'm taking more new subjects than you, aren't I?" said Hermione.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "About that… Well, you see, I've decided to drop Divination and take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes instead. On top of Care of Magical Creatures," he added quickly, hoping that would placate Ron.

"What?" Ron shouted. "Why?"

"A…friend persuaded me to change. Said that Divination was a useless subject for anyone who wasn't a seer," Harry said awkwardly.

"What friend?" Hermione asked. "Was it Airi?"

He shook his head. "No. Just someone I met whilst wandering around."

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly but she dropped it, in favour of checking her purse. "I've still got 10 Galleons. It's my birthday in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present. I really want to get an owl. I mean, Harry's got Hedwig and you've got Errol…"

"I haven't," Ron interrupted. "Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers."

Harry stiffened as the redhead pulled his pet rat – otherwise known as Peter Pettigrew – out of his pocket. ' _How could I have forgotten?'_ It took every ounce of self-control he had not to snatch the pathetic, pathetic _thing_ from Ron's hands. He had to contact Airi.

"And I want to get him checked over," Ron continued. "I don't think Egypt agreed with him."

' _More like he's shitting himself because Sirius has escaped,'_ Harry corrected coldly his head.

"There's a magical-creature shop just over there," Hermione said. "We can see if they have anything for Scabbers, and I can get my owl."

"Why don't you two go and do that, and then we meet up back at The Leaky Cauldron?" Harry suggested, trying very hard to play it cool. "I just remembered that I haven't replied to Airi yet."

Ron gave him a weird look. "Can't you do that later, mate?"

"No," Harry said all too quickly. "She hasn't had the best of summers, and I wanted to tell her that she's welcome to sit with us tomorrow, so she doesn't have to be alone. If I do it later, Hedwig won't get to her in time."

"It's terrible, what happened to her Great-Uncle," Hermione agreed, sombrely. "Okay, Harry. You go write to her, and we'll meet back up later."

It took more willpower than Harry would readily admit not to sprint back to the gateway between Diagon Alley and the muggle world. He forced himself to keep his pace to a fast walk all the way until he was safely inside his room, before allowing himself to run.

Harry snatched up parchment, a quill and ink, before hastily writing:

'Dear Airi,

Hermione and Ron are here in Diagon Alley. 'Scabbers' is with them? What should I do? Capture him? Help!

Harry'

Hedwig glared at him when he roused her from her sleep, ruffling her feathers indignantly. Harry held up his letter.

"I'm sorry, Hedwig," he apologised. "But it's important you get this to Airi quickly."

She hooted at him, and clamped the letter with her beak, before flying out of the window. Harry watched her go.

He sagged. Now to pretend like he hadn't just sent a letter calling in for backup with kidnapping his best mate's rat.

.

Backup came in the form of one Tom Riddle and one Airi Black turning up halfway through dinner. Harry had jumped up upon spotting them entering The Leaky Cauldron, causing all of the Weasleys and Hermione to turn to see who had garnered his attention.

"Airi!" Hermione greeted happily. "Whatever are you doing here?"

"Hello," Airi gave a small smile. "I'm here to acquire Weasley's – Ron's that is – pet."

Ron frowned. "Why? What do you want with him? And who's this?" Ron added, glaring suspiciously at Tom.

"My friend," Airi answered. "Why is not important right now. Only that I will pay you 100galleons for him."

The Weasleys all spluttered.

"Give him to her Ron," Fred said, followed up by George,

"It's not everyday someone will pay that much for a rat."

Ron stared, making incomprehensible noises, that almost drowned out the furious squeaking of a certain rat trying to escape his pocket.

"Accio rat," Tom said lazily, flicking his wand.

'Scabbers' shot through the air and into his grip. Wrinkling his nose, Tom conjured a cage, and placed him in it. Airi dropped a large bag of galleons onto the table.

"Thank you," she said to Ron. "I'll see you tomorrow Harry, Hermione."

Tom and Airi turned to leave, only to be stopped by Ron's indignant shout,

"Hey! I haven't agreed yet!"

Tom gave the redhead a cold look. "I don't care."

He grabbed Airi's arm and Disapparated away with her.

"Well, I never," Mrs Weasley huffed.

"Cheer up, Ronniekins," George said to the youngest male Weasley, whose ears had gone red with anger.

"Yeah," Fred continued. "You just made 100Galleons."

Hermione turned to Harry, frowning.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "No idea."

.

Meanwhile, one stunned

Peter Pettigrew was being mailed to Amelia Bones, along with a very detailed letter on what to do with him.

* * *

 **A/N - I do feel a bit bad for Ron. Peter was his _pet_ after all...would be quite the shock to discover that Scabbers was a actually a filthy little man who was responsible for the death of his best friend's parents.**

 **trekkifulron: Airi doesn't mind too much about going to the Malfoys, but for many reasons she would prefer to live with Sirius. Though that isn't her only incentive for helping him out.**

 **MirrorFlower and DarkWind: I felt like he would. Whether he even knows it yet, he does care about Airi's welfare.**

 **PrincessMagic: Aw thank you. I'm glad you like it. :)**


	10. Pt 2 Chapter 4

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

*Parseltongue*

'Writing'

 **Chapter 4:**

Tom eyed the platform with a sort of wistful reminiscence, as well as disdain. The vast majority of the platform's visitors showed next to no decorum and shouted over each other as they pushed this way and that way. He fortunately remained untouched in his corner. It would be ever so inconvenient if he were to snap and incapacitate someone in some less-than-legal way. Particularly whilst in his 'disguise'.

He hadn't changed much. No more than he had when he appeared in public with Harry or Airi. He made his eyes a lighter colour, changed his haircut ever so slightly and made it so his dark tresses were more of styled waves than outright curls. If anyone were to recognise him, it would be Dumbledore. The coot was no doubt suspicious of him already. Not that he cared. The old man couldn't do anything. Not when to all the world, Lord Voldemort was 63 and dead. Certainly not a teenage boy. _Definitely_ not a half-blood.

Tom smirked. Even now, he was untouchable.

"Tom?" a voice squeaked.

He flicked his gaze to the speaker: Harry. The raven-haired third-year was staring at him as if he had grown two heads. "Harry," he acknowledged smoothly.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. _'More, demanded.'_

Resisting the urge to cackle, he smiled innocently. "Did I not tell you? I'm Hogwarts' new fifth-year student."

Harry's eyes widened. "What?"

"Tommen Slytherin-Gaunt. Half-blood bastard. At your service." He was aware he likely looked similar to a cat who had just gotten the cream.

"Bloody hell," Harry swore, tugging his hand through his hair. "Does Airi know?"

"No, and language Potter. There is no need to be so uncouth."

The brat rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Harry?" a bushy-haired girl called out over the crowd, pushing through. "Who are you talking to?"

Harry faltered. "Er, 'Mione, this is, um, Tom. We met whilst I was staying at The Leaky Cauldron."

The girl frowned at Tom for a few moments, before smiling and holding out her hand. "Hermione Granger."

"Tommen Slytherin-Gaunt," Tom responded, shaking the hand. "Harry has spoken of you."

"All good I hope," Hermione said, eyes wide with surprise at the surname, glancing at Harry.

The boy hastily nodded.

"I thought the Slytherins had died out?" Hermione continued, eyes now narrowed in suspicion.

"You thought wrong, Miss Granger," Tom said, forcing a pleasant expression.

"What the bloody hell are you two…" The redhead who had so rudely barged over trailed off. "Who are you?" he questioned bluntly, gaze directed at Tom.

"Tommen Slytherin-Gaunt," Tom answered, "friend of Harry's."

"We met over the summer," Harry added hastily. "Tom, this is Ron Weasley."

"Ah, so this is the one who persuaded you to select such useless subjects for your optional courses." Tom barely resisted the urge to sneer.

Ron glared. "So, you're the git who made him change!"

"His education will be the better for it, I assure you." Tom raised an eyebrow. "Or do you not want your friend to do well?"

Red with rage, Ron pulled his wand from his jean-pocket, aiming it at Tom's face.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

A look of horror passed over the ginger's face. A round, homely woman was storming up to them – her expression dangerous.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?" the woman – evidently his mother – demanded. "Put your wand away at once!"

Mortified, Ron thrust his wand back into his pocket.

Mrs Weasley gave her son a stern look that had him cowering back. "If I ever see you drawing your wand on someone again, you will not see it until the day you die! Do you understand?"

Ron nodded, looking anywhere but his mother and Tom. His ears were burning crimson.

"Now apologise," the matriarch demanded.

Ron's gaze snapped up. "What? But he…" He cut off at the withering glare he received. He turned to Tom. "Sorry." It was so forced it hardly sounded like the word it was supposed to be, but everyone understood it.

"Apology accepted," Tom said smoothly.

Mrs Weasley then grabbed Ron's ear and began to tug him away. "You will stand by me until it is time to go. Clearly you cannot be trusted not to attack your classmates!"

Hermione, Harry and Tom stood in silence for a few moments, then a soft voice interrupted,

"What happened?"

The three turned to see Airi standing there, looking confused.

"Ron pulled his wand on Tom," Harry explained. "And then Mrs Weasley told him off made him apologise."

"You were the boy with Airi last night!" Hermione suddenly shouted. "The one who took Ron's rat!"

Tom shrugged lightly.

"But…you can Apparate," Hermione continued. "How? I thought you weren't allowed until you were 17. Lessons aren't until sixth year."

Tom gave a playful smirk. "It isn't allowed."

The girl's eyes widened in horror. "But…but… You can't!"

"I can, I have, and will continue to do so." Tom turned to Airi. "Where are the Malfoys?"

"Draco and I arrived alone," Airi shrugged. "He's already on the train."

The train let out a sharp whistle.

Tom placed his hands on Airi and Harry's shoulders, forcing them into the throngs of people, and gave Hermione a suave smile. "Pleasure meeting you Granger. Have a pleasant journey."

* * *

 **A/N - I have so many apologies. First of all, I'm sorry you haven't had a chapter in forever. My excuses are writer's block and that I am now sitting my GCSEs (for those of you who don't know what those are, they're super important exams that are what OWLs are based off) so my time is incredibly limited. I've had this on my laptop for a while and I kept going to make it longer but it's just not going to happen, and I figure you'd rather have something than nothing considering you probably won't get another chapter until June (sorry!).**

 **Thank you to all who've reviewed, I'm afraid I can't answer to each of you personally for the last chapter, and also thank you to all the new followers.**

 **Promise the next chapter will be better and longer,**

 **Hazel xx**


End file.
